


It's My Party, I'll Die If I Want Too

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [65]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturepoems, literaturewriting, poems - Fandom, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poemThis was inspired by the song of Motionless in White Necessary Evil ft Jonathan Davis from Korn





	It's My Party, I'll Die If I Want Too

It’s my party, I’ll die if I want too  
People shout   
Talk down on me  
Throw objects   
Stop me  
Breathing  
Walking   
Keep moving   
Hatred words   
Hurtful ones  
Burry me   
I say   
It’s my party, I’ll die if I want too  
Not there’s  
I won’t let   
Skink in me   
No more   
Yell out   
Serious   
Voice  
Anger  
Of bravery   
She had enough  
All is broken   
The walls are   
Shattered   
A new door  
Has opened   
She won’t give up  
Death is not   
Her fear   
Struggling to live  
Has fear   
But we conquer them   
It’s my party, I’ll die if I want too  
Losing   
Dying   
Giving up  
Is very easy   
Struggling   
To live  
Challenges ourselves   
Keep going   
Go on forward   
Not give up   
Live and Survive   
We won’t die easily   
This isn’t their party  
Or   
There call  
Death will have to wait   
For now  
Survive through the party   
It’s my party, I’ll die if I want too


End file.
